1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a waterfowl decoy for use on land or water to attract ducks, geese, etc. to such decoy and induce them to land.
2. Background Art
The problem in the prior art is the need for a decoy for ducks, geese, etc. made of three members that can be removably assembled easily and quickly for use on land or water.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to contribute to the solution of the discussed problem of the prior art by providing a decoy for ducks, geese, etc. made of three easily portable members that can be removably assembled easily and quickly for use on land or water.